Auto Rojo
by br0kenztar
Summary: Viñeta, Yaoi, MxM. La cita perfecta, en la parte trasera de un auto rojo. ¡Dejen R&R!


_Disclaimer: Death Note desgraciadamente no me pertenece, solo tomo prestado sus personajes para satisfacción mía y de ustedes XD_

**Auto Rojo**

**Viñeta**

**POV Matt**

* * *

Recuero que estaba muy nervioso, demasiado nervioso. Tan nervioso estaba que no me concentraba mientras manejaba mi auto rojo. Recuerdo que lo había limpiado dos días antes, aspirando hasta el último rincón todas las cenizas de cigarros para que no fueran una molestia.

Siempre odiaste mi vicio, mientras que yo siempre he amado el tuyo, desde que probé esos suaves labios. Todavía tengo el sabor de chocolate amargo en mi lengua.

Llegue frente a tu departamento justo a tiempo, pero estaba tan nervioso que no me atrevía a tocar el claxon hasta diez minutos después. Cuando te vi salir por esa puerta de cristal con esos pantalones de cuero demasiado ajustados, sabía que mis nervios estarían intranquilos toda la noche.

"Llegas tarde," decías fríamente mientras abrías la puerta y te sentabas en el asiento del copiloto.

"Lo siento," me atreví a decir, pensado que reclamarías de alguna forma pero en vez de eso te quedaste callado.

Suspire para calmar un poco mis nervios y nuevamente me dirigí hacia la carretera.

Teníamos poco tiempo de conocernos, de hecho dos meses con siete días y tres horas con quince minutos. Bien los minutos los acabo de inventar pero sí, solo esos pocos días bastaban para no poder sacarte de mi cabeza.

Recuerdo ese día como si fuera ayer, había ido al centro comercial a comprar el nuevo videojuego, del cual había esperado meses para que saliera a la venta. Recuerdo que ese día había mucha gente en el centro comercial, pero claramente pude notarte entre toda la multitud. Tu cabellera dorada fue lo que llamó mi atención, todavía recuerdo el hermoso olor que desprendía.

Lo demás fue sin pensarlo. Me acerque ti y lo primero que hice fue sonreírte. Recuerdo que me miraste como si fuera una clase de loco. Y sí, estoy loco… locamente enamorado. Te pregunte por tu número telefónico y estoy seguro me lo diste porque tal vez sentiste lastima por este loco enamorado.

Salí del centro comercial sin mi videojuego, solo con un trozo de papel que decía 'Mello' y una cifra de ocho dígitos.

No te llame hasta tres días después ya que no hallaba el valor para hablarte. ¿Y si ya no me recordabas? Pero cierta noche, una de las tantas en que no podía dormir, te llamé. Sonabas soñoliento y bostezabas constantemente. Empecé a hablar, me alegre que aun me recordaras. Hablamos por horas y todas las noches. Desde esa vez, era un momento entre dos. Hasta después de dos meses de llamadas nocturnas, me atreví a preguntarte por una cita. Recuerdo que lo pensaste por mucho tiempo, bueno en realidad fueron cinco segundos, pero para mí fueron una eternidad.

Pues sí, ese fue el día de nuestra cita. En realidad no tenía nada planeado, todo fue improvisado. Primeramente te lleve a un mirador que había descubierto hace poco, donde la vista de verdad que era hermosa. Por la mirada en tu rostro me pude dar cuenta que te gusto esa primera parada, y la única. De eso me di cuenta hasta que me encontré encima de ti en la parte trasera de mi auto rojo, los dos completamente sudados y desnudos.

Te hacía mío una y otra vez mientras te embestía. Tú gemías de placer, al principio por lo bajo, pero mientras aumentaba el placer y la lujuria, tus gritos eran cada vez más fuertes. Recuerdo que me acerque a tu oreja y te pedí que dijeras mi nombre. Fui completamente feliz cuando, entre cada gemido, decías mi nombre… una y otra vez.

"_Matt… Matt…"_

Llegue al punto en que me corrí dentro tuyo y ambos dimos un último gemido. Termine acostado sobre ti, sintiendo tu suave piel contra la mía. No me resistí a recorrer mis manos por tu cuerpo, haciendo que te dieran escalofríos y pequeños sonrojos.

"Me encanta verte así," recuerdo que te lo mencione y te daba un beso en la frente "Eres perfecto."

"¿Te das cuenta que apenas y nos conocemos?" me preguntaste mientras detenías mis manos.

"Lo sé," sonreí 'Pero bien que te encantó lo que acabamos de hacer."

Desviaste la mirada hacia un lado opuesto a mi mirada, aún con tu sonrojo. Sabía que eso era un sí definitivo.

Te bese nuevamente en los labios antes de acurrucarme en tu torso y decirte entre sueño. "Te quiero, Mello."

Sentí tus brazos alrededor mío y te escuché decir. "Matt idiota."

Volví a sonreír. Sabía que esa era tu forma de decir "Yo también te quiero, Matt."

**END**


End file.
